


Moon Child

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [24]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Baby meme, F/M, Gen, Timetravel Fallout, mentions of timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Baby meme.</p><p>When her princess is born, Setsuna is reminded just who the father is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



The babe comes out with soft, pink hair; her ancestral white-silver mixed with the father's two-tone red, a perfect combination of genetics. There's no way to hide her relief, so Serena doesn't bother; she just settles her infant against her breast and relaxes. Darien isn't allowed in the delivery room, which is a relief; Setsuna is in the room, though, with Amy next to her, balling up used towels and generally cleaning up.

 

Setsuna doesn't say anything. Setsuna remembers coming to find her, wrapped in a soft kimono and safely hidden in the walls of Kamiya dojo. Serena had introduced them, Setsuna and her temporary guardians. She remembers.

 

Serena has her baby, her heir; it's not her consort's child, but little Serena will never be.

 

Setsuna draws a picture of her queen and the princess, and steps back through the gates to hand it to a wanderer with a blade that doesn't cut.


End file.
